Valve castings of the type described herein must be machined to finish the casting. Typically, a number of such castings are affixed to a fixture with three of the openings in the casting positioned to be machined. Each opening is machined and the casting is released from the fixture and reset to machine each of the openings in the casting. This is a time consuming procedure particularly when small numbers of castings are to be machined.